


Take care of your toys

by Rory



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non Consensual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno si è mai chiesto perché Wheatley sia COSì spaventato da GlaDOS? (oltre al fatto che è generalmente una pazza maniaca?)<br/>Primo nsfw.<br/>Sprazzi di passato di Wheatley. human!GlaDOS/human!Wheatley.<br/>Warning: non-con, for heaven's sake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of your toys

La sua pelle era bianca e soffice come un fiore delicato, e contrastava in modo quasi inquietante con quella dell’uomo sotto di lei, piena di lividi e sporca di sangue.  
La pelle di Wheatley a quel punto era quasi più lividi che pelle sana e ogni movimento gli era doloroso, mentre GlaDOS si muoveva sopra di lui per gustarsi tutto il piacere che lui le stava non consensualmente dando.  
   
GlaDOS si sollevò, supportata dal grosso cavo connesso alla base della sua schiena, e si riabbassò sull’erezione pulsante di Wheatley, una lieve traccia di piacere a turbare il volto altrimenti freddo a impassibile. Tra gli spasmi di piacere, paragonabili a quelli che le regalava l’impianto quando qualcuno risolveva uno dei suoi test, GlaDOS osservava il povero Wheatley, legato da grossi cavi sotto di lei mentre cercava di soffocare il proprio piacere. Chiaramente non voleva darle la soddisfazione di farle sapere che, dopotutto, almeno in piccola parte gli stava piacendo. Ma questo GlaDOS lo sapeva già. Aveva già fatto questo gioco, questo test con tutti gli altri _cores_ di personalità, ma solo Wheatley, col suo inguaribile ottimismo, aveva evitato, per ora, la completa corruzione ed era resistito per più di un _round_.  
   
Mordendosi le labbra con fare sensuale, piantò le unghie nel petto di Wheatley, creando nuovi graffi che si andavano a sommare agli innumerevoli altri lividi che già costellavano la pelle dell’uomo.  
Un debole lamento di dolore lasciò le labbra serrate di Wheatley, seguito da uno più forte quando le unghie di GlaDOS gli percorsero il petto così profondamente la lasciare spillare alcune gocce di sangue.  
   
GlaDOS accennò un sorriso soddisfatto, leccandosi via il sangue dalle dita della mano destra. Il suo ritmo si era fatto lento ma regolare lasciando montare lentamente il piacere dentro di lei.  
   
Non aveva fretta. Dopotutto, c’erano un sacco di cose che poteva sperimentare, _for Science_ , ovviamente.  
GlaDOS fece schioccare le mani tra loro, finalmente togliendo la mano che fino ad allora era rimasta ancorata al fianco destro di Wheatley, provocando altri lividi. GlaDOS portò le mani al collo dell’uomo, e iniziò a stringere.  
   
Per i primi istanti non ottenne nessuna reazione, ma quando l’aria smise di affluire ai polmoni di Wheatley quest’ultimo lasciò andare alcuni mugugni di dolore, e lacrime iniziarono a scendere lungo le sue guance, mischiandosi al sangue e al sudore e facendogli appannare gli occhiali, che miracolosamente erano rimasti al loro posto.  
   
Fu quando la pressione divenne insopportabile e Wheatley pensò che sarebbe svenuto, che le mani improvvisamente si alzarono dal suo collo, lasciandolo ansimare pesantemente in cerca di aria.  
GlaDOS osservò la sua opera soddisfatta, riuscendo a tenere le mani immobili sull’addome di Wheatley e al contempo a muovere il bacino allo stesso lento, angosciante ritmo.  
Improvvisamente, portò le dita della mano destra sulla bocca di Wheatley, forzandolo a leccarle.  
   
Quando le dita furono abbastanza inumidite per i suoi gusti, GlaDOS portò la mano sulla schiena di Wheatley, scendendo lentamente lungo il collo, andando a incontrare la prima delle sei piccole porte posizionate lungo la spina dorsale dell’uomo. Lentamente fece girare le dita intorno ad essa sulla pelle insensibile delle cicatrici, per poi finalmente andare a stuzzicare la porta stessa.  
Il respiro di Wheatley si fece ancora più erratico, una scintilla di piacere sparata direttamente nel suo bacino che si mosse involontariamente verso l’alto, andando a inquinare il calmo ritmo della donna sopra di lui.  
   
Lei morse con soddisfazione il lato del viso di Wheatley, mentre la mano sinistra raggiungeva l’altra nella tortura delle piccole e sensibili porte.  
GlaDOS scorse le dita su ognuna di esse, osservando il piacere montare in Wheatley, mentre lui cercava in tutti i modi di non darle la soddisfazione di un orgasmo, le sopracciglia corrugate nello sforzo.  
   
Nella sua discesa lungo la schiena dell’uomo, GlaDOS realizzò che le mani di Wheatley, legate dietro la schiena, le impedivano l’accesso alla settima porta, quella più grande e sensibile. I cavi che legavano le braccia di Wheatley erano completamente sotto il suo controllo, e dare l’ordine mentale di slegarlo non richiese che un’infinitesimale frazione di secondo.  
   
Accorgendosi improvvisamente di avere le braccia libere, Wheatley spinse indietro GlaDOS, premendole sulla pancia e sui fianchi. Voleva solo che quella tortura finisse.  
Risentita, lei gli rifilò un sonoro schiaffo, mentre quasi istantaneamente i cavi si riavvolgevano intorno ai polsi di Wheatley tirandoli indietro sopra la testa.  
   
“Questo non lo dovevi fare…” sussurrò GlaDOS, mentre il suo bacino aumentava la velocità.  
Oramai non era più sesso, era una competizione, una gara di resistenza per Wheatley. E GlaDOS non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere da un idiota.  
“ _Moron_ ” gli mormorò all’orecchio.  
   
Una mano di GlaDOS alla fine raggiunse la settima porta di Wheatley, posta in fondo alla schiena, e iniziò subito a seguirne il perimetro lentamente, con un movimento a spirale che la portava inesorabilmente verso l’interno della porta, questa abbastanza grande da permettere l’intrusione delle dita bianche e affusolate di GlaDOS.  
   
Non appena i polpastrelli raggiunsero l’interno, GlaDOS aumentò il ritmo del bacino, osservando con soddisfazione il debole quanto inutile tentativo di Wheatley di trattenere i gemiti.  
L’altra mano, che per il momento era rimasta ferma sul petto di Wheatley, si mosse su di esso, incidendo nuovi graffi sulla pelle martoriata, mentre con la bocca iniziò a mordere il capezzolo sinistro di Wheatley, alternando lievi e piacevoli morsetti, a morsi più forti e dolorosi. Maledetto multitasking, si ritrovò a pensare Wheatley, in un momento di lucidità, prima che la sua mente fosse di nuovo invasa dal dolore proveniente dal petto.  
   
Prima un graffio verticale, poi due inclinati, un altro verticale, uno circolare, e i gemiti di piacere di Wheatley in breve diventarono di dolore, mentre le unghie di GlaDOS gli segnavano il petto con delle lettere, fino a comporre la parola _moron_ , rossa di sangue.  
   
Soddisfatta del suo operato, GlaDOS premette più a fondo le dita dentro la porta di Wheatley facendolo tremare di dolore misto a piacere. Era al limite, ed era estremamente palese.  
In un’altra situazione, Wheatley si sarebbe felicemente abbandonato a un liberatorio orgasmo, ma non li, non con Lei. Era debole e frustrato, il dolore delle ferite sul suo corpo che contrastava perfettamente l’intenso piacere che proveniva dal suo bacino e dalla porta sulla schiena.  
   
Nonostante fosse legato, Wheatley cercò comunque di muoversi, di sottrarsi a quella tortura, e mentre si muoveva, accidentalmente la sua erezione scivolò fuori dal corpo di GlaDOS, gocciolando liquido pre-orgasmico sul suo addome. Wheatley lasciò andare un profondo sospiro, e GlaDOS, non più in contatto così intimamente con l’Intelligence Damphening Sphere, fu invasa da numerose buone idee, delle quali una in particolare le piacque assai.  
   
GlaDOS afferrò l’erezione di Wheatley e, una volta posizionatasi sopra di essa, si impalò su di lui, lasciandosi addirittura andare a un gemito soffocato.  
Rimosse la mano dalla porta per andare ad afferrare un cavo che si muoveva verso di lei; lo rigirò nella mano e poi lo infilò con forza nella seconda porta sulla schiena di Wheatley. Lui sussultò violentemente mentre alcuni file venivano automaticamente scaricati nel suo sistema nervoso in parte umano, in parte macchina.  
   
Percepito che il download era terminato, GlaDOS disconnesse il cavo da Wheatley e, afferratolo per i fianchi, iniziò a muoversi solo per se stessa, non curandosi più delle reazioni dell’uomo sotto di lei che ormai ansimava pesantemente in cerca di aria.  
Disconnettendo temporaneamente la mente da ogni altra cosa, GlaDOS arrivò presto all’apice del piacere, le spalle e le gambe contratte in lievi spasmi mentre l’orgasmo faceva tremolare il visore ottico situato al posto dell’occhio destro.  
   
GlaDOS si alzò, sempre sorretta dal grosso cavo, e fece scivolare Wheatley sul pavimento con malagrazia, ma senza fargli troppo male.  
Mentre i bracci meccanici la rivestivano delle sua elegante tuta bianca e nera, Wheatley rimase immobile sul pavimento, l’erezione ancora dura e pulsante. Una volta finitasi di vestire, GlaDOS rivolse un’occhiata all’uomo disteso a terra.  
   
“Giusto perché tu lo sappia, non puoi sperare che l’erezione svanisca pian piano, e ti ci vorrà un bel po’ per ottenere soddisfazione” GlaDOS ghignò “ _moron_ ”.  
E uscì.  
   
Wheatley aspettò qualche minutò, terrorizzato dalla possibilità che Lei tornasse indietro per continuare a torturarlo.  
Resosi conto che era stato effettivamente lasciato lì da solo, allungò una mano per massaggiare delicatamente la sua erezione, che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che pulsare dolorosamente. Prima iniziò con movimenti lenti, passando il pollice sulla cappella e raccogliendo piccole gocce di liquido pre-orgasmico. In breve tempo aumentò la velocità, rendendosi terribilmente conto di quello che GlaDOS intendeva fargli. Nonostante la velocità della sua mano fosse il massimo che il suo braccio dolorante gli consentiva, Wheatley sentiva che non era abbastanza. Si sentiva vicino, terribilmente vicino, ma non abbastanza.  
   
Mentre con la mano destra pompava rapidamente la sua erezione, la mano sinistra andò a torturare il capezzolo destro, dato che il sinistro ancora doleva per i Suoi morsi.  
Wheatley era sempre stato piuttosto vocale anche da solo, e adesso che non c’era più Lei, gemiti e urla di piacere lasciavano frequentemente le sue labbra spalancate.  
   
Ma anche così non era sufficiente a farlo venire così, un po’ esitante, spostò la mano sinistra dal capezzolo alla settima porta, inarcandosi per raggiungerla meglio. Lentamente, iniziò a imitare i movimenti che aveva fatto GlaDOS appena pochi minuti prima, girando a spirale intorno alla porta fino ad entrarvi. Il suo corpo sussultò non appena le sue dita raggiunsero il punto più profondo, dove le connessioni erano più concentrate.  
   
GlaDOS, ritornata ai suoi compiti di sempre, alla sua adorata Scienza, teneva accanto a sé un altro monitor, col quale teneva d’occhio l’idiota. Un sorriso le  
affiorò sulle labbra nel vederlo agonizzare per raggiungere il piacere che gli era negato.  
   
Wheatley giaceva a gambe divaricate, i piedi puntanti sul pavimento bianco, mentre col bacino andava disperatamente incontro ai movimenti della mano, il piacere sommato a quello dell’altra mano sulla porta, ma ancora non abbastanza. I suoi gemiti risuonavano nella grande stanza vuota, mentre le lacrime avevano ripreso a scendere lungo le sue guance arrossate dai graffi e dall’eccitazione.  
   
“Chiedilo per favore”  
   
Wheatley sussultò di paura. “Che…?” mormorò debolmente ansando. “Chiedilo per favore” ripeté la voce di GlaDOS dagli altoparlanti “E se sarai convincente forse ti permetterò di venire”  
   
“ _Per favore ti prego per piacere ti pregotipregotipregotipregofammiveniretipregotiprego_!” ansimò Wheatley, gli occhi serrati per il piacere ma soprattutto per la frustrazione. GlaDOS restò per un momento in silenzio, tanto che Wheatley pensò che l’avrebbe lasciato li ancora per un po’.  
   
“Va bene” disse “Dopotutto, usandoli troppo i giocatoli si potrebbero rompere”  
Ci fu un tremolio di statico, e Wheatley sentì un’altra scossa nel corpo, e mentre il programma si disattivava, finalmente Wheatley raggiunse l’apice, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata in un grido acuto, spargendo il suo stesso seme sull’addome e sulla mano.  
   
Lentamente, il respiro di Wheatley si normalizzò, ma lui restò sdraiato sul pavimento, esausto e dolorante. Un pannello del muro sopra di lui si mosse di lato e dall’apertura cadde un asciugamano umido, seguito dai vestiti di Wheatley.  
“Bisogna avere cura dei propri giocattoli” disse GlaDOS, rivolta quasi più a se stessa che a Wheatley “Vai a riposarti, idiota” aggiunse, spostando questa volta uno dei pannelli al livello del pavimento.  
   
Wheatley si asciugò la pancia e le ferite meglio che poté, si rivestì e uscì nel corridoio aperto da GlaDOS, sicuro che portasse nelle sue stanze, dove sperava di poter finalmente riposare.


End file.
